


Pełne koło historii

by gizmolog



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Magic Revealed, Modern Era, Post-Magic Reveal, Reincarnation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia kołem się toczy - i tak Merlin, znaczy Colin Morgan, odnajduje swojego Bradleya Jamesa, znaczy swojego Artura, tam, gdzie nigdy by się go nie spodziewał.</p><p>(A przy okazji dowiadujemy się, jakim to sposobem mity arturiańskie są tak przekłamane.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pełne koło historii

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik powstał jako (spóźniony) prezent gwiazdkowy dla My-chan na Forum Mirriel.

_Dzień dobry, nazywam się Colin Morgan. Dzień dobry, nazywam się Colin Morgan. Dzień dobry, nazywam się Colin Morgan. Dzień dobry, nazywam się Colin Morgan_ , powtarzał Merlin w myślach, nerwowo wystukując na klawiaturze numer telefonu.

Och, znał dobrze to imię i nazwisko, używał ich wielokrotnie w ciągu minionych stuleci. Po części dlatego, że w pewien sposób przypominały mu przyszłość - nieprzypadkowo druga sylaba imienia była identyczna jak ta sama sylaba jego prawdziwego, a nazwisko tylko jedną literą różniło się od imienia największego wyrzutu jego sumienia - ale również z tego powodu, że oba były wystarczająco zwyczajne, dostatecznie powszechne, żeby nikomu nie kojarzyć się z jedną konkretną osobą, którą znał na przykład czyjś dziadek pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej. Merlin wprawdzie pilnował, żeby nawet ich nie używać zbyt często ani za długo, ale czuł się z nimi bezpiecznie, gdyby kiedyś mu się zdarzyło za bardzo do nich przywiązać.

Tym razem jednak był na tyle zdenerwowany, że wolał sobie powtórzyć, co ma powiedzieć do słuchawki, żeby przez przypadek nie przedstawić się swoim prawdziwym imieniem, które niestety dla niego obrośnięte było czymś na kształt legendy. Wolał nie rzucać się w oczy i nie zwracać na siebie przesadnej uwagi, a gdyby posługiwał się imieniem _Merlin_ raczej nie byłoby to łatwe.

\- Agencja artystyczna Avalon. W czym mogę pomóc? - Rozległ się w słuchawce miły kobiecy głos mówiący z nienagannym oksfordzkim akcentem.

\- Dzień dobry, nazywam się Colin Morgan - powiedział automatycznie. I zamilkł.

Nie cierpiał rozmawiać przez telefon. Nawet jeśli zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić od czasu rozpowszechnienia tego przeklętego wynalazku, wciąż bardzo nie lubił tego robić. Było nie było, twarzą w twarz prowadził rozmowy przeszło tysiąc lat dłużej i wciąż uważał to za najlepszy sposób komunikacji. Tym bardziej dzisiaj, kiedy był kompletnie wytrącony z równowagi.

Ale nie miał wyboru.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? - powtórzyła jego rozmówczyni ze świętą cierpliwością w głosie.

Merlin dopiero teraz zorientował się, że poza przywitaniem się i przedstawieniem nie powiedział w trakcie tej rozmowy kompletnie nic. Sekundę zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie, po co w ogóle dzwoni do agencji artystycznej, a potem wypalił:

\- Chcę zostać asystentem Bradleya Jamesa!

Tym razem dłuższą chwilę milczała wyraźnie zaskoczona przedstawicielka Avalonu.

\- Ale... - wydukała w końcu - pan James ma już asystenta. A właściwie ma go _jeszcze_.

\- Tak, wiem - przyznał Merlin. - Ale ja chcę zostać jego nowym asystentem.

\- No starym zostać pan nie może - zauważyła kobieta z lekkim rozbawieniem w głosie.

Merlin przez kilka sekund rozważał ten pomysł - jego magia obecnie pozwalała mu zostać praktycznie tym, kim chciał, zmienić wygląd, sylwetkę, głos, nawet płeć, gdyby bardzo mu na tym zależało - ale potem go odrzucił. Chodziło mu przecież o to, żeby znów towarzyszyć Arturowi i chciał być przy tym sobą, a nie kimś zupełnie innym.

\- Dlatego chciałbym zostać nowym - upierał się. - Proszę dać mi szansę - ciągnął, tym razem sięgnąwszy do swojego bogatego repertuaru po głos odpowiednio, choć nie przesadnie, błagalny. - Bardzo mi na tym zależy. Obiecuję, że pan James będzie ze mnie zadowolony - zapewnił.

Jego rozmówczyni znów przez pewien czas się nie odzywała; Merlin miał nadzieję, że kobieta poważnie rozważa jego prośbę.

\- No dobrze - powiedziała w końcu. - Jeśli tak bardzo panu na tym zależy. Uprzedzam tylko z góry, że pan James nie należy do osób, z którymi łatwo się współpracuje. Prawdę mówiąc, jego obecny asystent jest kolejnym w tym półroczu... właściwie straciłam już rachubę, którym dokładnie, i słyszałam pogłoski, że zamierza niebawem odejść. A pracuje dla pana Jamesa dopiero drugi tydzień.

\- Nic nie szkodzi - zapewnił ją gorączkowo uszczęśliwiony Merlin. - Wiem o Ar... panu Jamesie praktycznie wszystko, więc nie podejrzewam, żeby cokolwiek mogło mnie zaskoczyć.

Określenie _prorocze słowa_ jakoś mu w tym momencie nie przyszło do głowy.

\- Pan James nie lubi również fanów, którzy wiedzą o nim wszystko - ostrzegła go przedstawicielka Avalonu. - A to on przede wszystkim będzie musiał zaakceptować pańską kandydaturę.

\- Wiem. Rozumiem. Dziękuję - wyrzucał z siebie uszczęśliwiony Merlin.

Kobieta roześmiała się bardzo nieprofesjonalnie, ale Merlin był przyzwyczajony do takich reakcji na jego osobę, więc nie miał jej tego za złe.

\- Proszę przesłać do nas pańskie dokumenty; oddzwonię, żeby umówić pana na spotkanie z panem Jamesem - powiedziała wciąż rozbawionym głosem.

\- Oczywiście. Dziękuję raz jeszcze. Nawet pani nie wie, jak bardzo mnie pani uszczęśliwiła. Dziękuję - powtarzał Merlin.

\- Proszę. I do usłyszenia. - Jego rozmówczyni rozłączyła się pierwsza, może przewidziawszy, że gdyby pozostawiła to Merlinowi, ich rozmowa mogłaby trwać jeszcze bardzo długo, choć niczego więcej w trakcie niej by nie ustalili.

Merlin opuścił trzymającą telefon rękę na kolano i wlepił wzrok w ścianę. Nareszcie. Nareszcie znowu zobaczy Artura.

To nie to, że stracił nadzieję, że jego dawny przyjaciel, pan i król kiedykolwiek się odrodzi. Nie stracił jej... ale był tego bliski. Bardzo, bardzo bliski. Kiedy, z rzadka, przyznawał się do tego zwątpienia przed sobą samym, od razu się usprawiedliwiał. Od śmierci Artura minęły nie tylko lata, ale wieki, a nawet całe jedno milenium. Albion - którego teraz praktycznie nikt już tak nie nazywał - przez ten czas dziesiątki razy bywał w wielkiej potrzebie. Przy każdej takiej okazji Merlin z drżeniem w sercu oczekiwał, że to właśnie teraz, że to już, że to akurat to nieszczęście trawiące jego kraj sprowadzi króla Artura z powrotem do świata żywych. Wypatrywał go wśród rodów królewskich i między prostym ludem, przemierzał Brytanię w jego poszukiwaniu albo dla odmiany całymi dniami przesiadywał nad brzegiem jeziora Avalon i wlepiał wzrok w ledwie widoczną wyspę na jego środku, do której mimo licznych prób nigdy nie zdołał dotrzeć. Ale wszystko okazywało się daremne. Artur nie wracał. Albion co raz to wydawał się bliski zatonięcia w otaczających go wodach, choć za każdym razem udawało mu się utrzymać na powierzchni, nawet jeśli targały nim potężne burze. Być może, dumał Merlin, kiedy kraj podnosił się po Wojnie Dwóch Róż, po Cromwellu, po nalotach hitlerowskich, po kolejnej zmianie dynastycznej, być może to jeszcze nie jego czas, może to nie teraz Albion znalazł się w największej potrzebie. Tylko że za każdym razem potrzeba w jego oczach wydawała się coraz większa i Merlin z przerażeniem wyobrażał sobie, co musiałoby się stać, żeby Artur powrócił, skoro _to jeszcze nie to_. I czasami - czasami - miał nadzieję, że Artur po prostu nigdy nie wróci, bo nic aż tak strasznego się nie stanie. A czasami po prostu tracił nadzieję na powrót Artura. Albo prawie ją tracił. Tak... tylko na chwilę.

Więc kiedy okazało się, że Artur jednak znów żyje, kiedy Merlin go odnalazł - prawie, choć nie całkiem, bo jeszcze nie spotkał się z nim twarzą w twarz, jeszcze nie miał okazji z nim porozmawiać - był w kompletnym szoku. Tym większym, że czasy były całkiem spokojne, a przynajmniej takie się wydawały, i nic nie zwiastowało zbliżającego się do Wielkiej Brytanii niebezpieczeństwa. Ale Artur żył. Co więcej, tym razem nie należał do królewskiego rodu ani nawet nie dowodził żadną armią. O ile Merlin wiedział, ten Artur nie był nawet w wojsku. To, że w ogóle go znalazł wśród milionów ludzi zamieszkujących Wyspy, zakrawało na cud. Albo może raczej na sprawkę ich przeznaczenia. Znowu.

Prawda jest taka, że Merlin się nudził. W każdym razie czasami. Spędził setki lat na obszarze, który wcale nie jest taki duży, jeśli ma się wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby po nim wędrować. A Merlin miał. Nie tylko wystarczająco dużo, ale aż _za_ dużo. Więc po jakimś czasie chodzenie mu się znudziło. Był już wszędzie, widział już wszystko; miasta nie zmieniały się wystarczająco szybko, żeby stanowić dla niego ciekawy obiekt zwiedzania, kiedy przybywał do nich po raz kolejny, wsie tym bardziej. Nie nawiązywał już znajomości, nie zaprzyjaźniał się, nie miał nikogo bliskiego - wiedział, że przeżyje wszystkich swoich współczesnych, więc wolał trzymać się od nich z daleka, niż za każdym razem na nowo przeżywać śmierć kogoś, do kogo się przywiązał.

Ostatecznie wyszło dość zabawnie, musiał przyznać, kiedy o tym myślał. Po tym, jak miał już dość wędrówek, osiadł na pewien czas w jednym miejscu. Oczywiście stosunkowo szybko okazało się, że tkwienie w tym samym miejscu jest na dłuższą metę jeszcze nudniejsze niż chodzenie, szczególnie jeśli człowiek niczym się nie zajmuje. Więc Merlin znalazł sobie zajęcie: zaczął spisywać historię Artura. A co za tym idzie również swoją własną. Nie robił tego, rzecz jasna, jako on sam - dziwnie by wyglądało, gdyby autorem opowieści o czarodzieju Merlinie był jakiś inny żyjący setki lat później Merlin... Dlatego wykorzystał w tym celu swojego dawnego tak jakby znajomego, starego przyjaciela Gajusza, bibliotekarza z Camelotu, Godfreya. Pod tym przybranym imieniem, nie pierwszym zresztą i nie ostatnim, Merlin napisał kroniki z czasów Artura, _nieznacznie_ je przy tym ubarwiając. Na przykład siebie przedstawił jako starego, mądrego maga, mentora młodego króla, bo wyszedł z założenia, że ludzie nie są gotowi na czytanie o zwykłym służącym, który był na tyle bezczelny, żeby dawać swojemu władcy rady. Z podobnych - i innych - powodów pozmieniał też inne _szczegóły_ , a kiedy wreszcie skończył swe dzieło i przeczytał spisaną historię, uznał, że wyszła mu całkiem ładna... legenda, która z prawdą historyczną miała tyle wspólnego, ile większość innych legend. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Więcej: był z tego zadowolony. Prawdziwą wersję zdarzeń przechowywał w pamięci, dobrze ukrytą, i nigdy się nią z nikim nie podzielił. Nie dlatego, że się jej wstydził. Po prostu... to była jego historia i tylko jego. Jego życie sprzed wielu, wielu lat. Jego i nikogo więcej - nikogo spośród żywych, w każdym razie.

Lata spędzone w roli kronikarza Godfreya sprawiły, że Merlin w pewien sposób przywiązał się do swojego _mitu arturiańskiego_ , jak nazwano ostatecznie zbiór różnych legend o królu Arturze i jego czarodzieju. Na poły zmyślona historyjka przeniosła się z Wysp na kontynent, a potem, z biegiem czasu, również na cały świat, i zaczęła niejako żyć własnym życiem. Pojawiały się kolejne opowieści z nią związane; w tworzeniu części z nich Merlin maczał palce, inne powstawały bez jego udziału. Dość szybko fragmenty - najpierw krótkie, potem coraz dłuższe - zaczęto adaptować na potrzeby różnego rodzaju przedstawień, a w końcu na podstawie tej jakże starej kroniki Merlina, a raczej jej wszelakich opracowań i dodatków do niej, nagrano również słuchowiska radiowe i nakręcono filmy. Świat się zmieniał, mit arturiański wraz z nim, a Merlin to wszystko obserwował, już tylko od czasu do czasu, bardzo rzadko, angażując się w los swojej opowieści.

Ale interesował się nią zawsze. Z zaciekawieniem czytał wszelkie nowe wersje, oglądał przedstawienia, do których miał dostęp, i znał wszystkie słuchowiska oraz filmy w tej tematyce. Kiedy nastała era internetu, nauczył się nawet obsługiwać komputer, a potem przeszukiwał globalną sieć pod kątem mitu arturiańskiego i jakichkolwiek jego opracowań czy wersji. Właśnie w ten ostatni sposób dowiedział się, że wytwórnia BBC zamierza kręcić nowy serial o królu Arturze. Ponieważ nie podano jeszcze żadnych szczegółów scenariusza, zainteresował się tym, co ujawniono, czyli nazwiskami części obsady. Ucieszyła go obecność wśród nich Richarda Wilsona, którego tak po prostu lubił jako aktora, może po części dlatego, że starszy pan niesamowicie przypominał mu Gajusza; byłby do niego jeszcze bardziej podobny, gdyby miał włosy, myślał Merlin z czymś na kształt czułości. Pozostałych nazwisk nie znał, więc wrzucił je w wyszukiwarkę, żeby zdobyć na temat tych ludzi więcej informacji. W pierwszym odruchu spojrzał na zdjęcia. I zdębiał.

To był Artur! Bez cienia wątpliwości! Był tego całkowicie pewny! Jeden z aktorów, Bradley James, to był Artur! Na sto procent! Artur!

Znalazł Artura...

Gdy tylko odrobinę ochłonął, zabrał się za wyszukiwanie wszelkich dostępnych informacji o tym młodym człowieku, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. W każdym razie nie w tym wcieleniu. Przerywszy internet w każdą możliwą stronę, opadł bezwładnie na krzesło, wlepił niewidzący wzrok w monitor i zaczął się zastanawiać, co właściwie powinien zrobić.

Miał ogromną, OGROMNĄ ochotę jak najszybciej dopaść Artura - znaczy Bradleya - żeby zrobić to, z czym tak długo zwlekał za pierwszym razem, czyli zwyczajnie powiedzieć mu o tym, że jest czarownikiem. Wiedział jednak, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Jakkolwiek niewiarygodnie by to nie brzmiało, obecne czasy dla magii, a więc i czarodziejów, były jeszcze gorsze, niż za rządów Uthera. Wtedy przynajmniej magia miała swoich zwolenników - teraz zwyczajnie nikt nie wierzył w jej istnienie. Jeśli na świecie znajdowali się jeszcze jacyś użytkownicy czarów poza samym Merlinem, dobrze się ukrywali. Wszystko, co magiczne, albo kompletnie wyginęło, albo zeszło do metaforycznego podziemia; Merlin od wieków nie spotkał żadnego czarodzieja ani jakiejkolwiek magicznej istoty. To prawda, nie szukał ich, ale w zamierzchłych czasach swojej młodości też tego nie robił, a praktycznie nie było tygodnia, żeby się na kogoś albo na coś magicznego nie natknął. W obecnych czasach nie było _roku_ , żeby się natknął, co chyba mówiło samo za siebie. Pójście do współcześnie urodzonego człowieka i ot tak powiedzenie mu o magii było proszeniem się o kłopoty.

Po głębokim zastanowieniu i rozpatrzeniu wszystkich niemądrych pomysłów, jakie przyszły mu do głowy, Merlin ostatecznie stwierdził, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli jeszcze raz zrobi to samo, co przed wiekami, to znaczy zostanie osobistym służącym Artura i zaczeka na właściwy moment, żeby mu o wszystkim powiedzieć. Tylko że tym razem nie zamierzał czekać aż tak długo... Doszedłszy do wniosku, że Artur - znaczy Bradley - najpewniej nie korzysta z usług osobistego służącego, postanowił zostać jego współczesnym odpowiednikiem, czyli osobistym asystentem. Wyszukał w internecie numer telefonu do agencji Bradleya, zadzwonił tam i, jeśli można to tak określić, zaoferował swoje usługi w wiadomej roli. Zaraz po rozmowie zebrał swoje dokumenty, które miał w komputerze, żeby wysłać je mailem do Avalonu, po czym siedział wpatrzony w ekran i jak idiota czekał na odpowiedź.

Brzęczyk jego poczty odezwał się po godzinie i siedemnastu minutach. Merlin, który do tego czasu zdążył już przekonać sam siebie, że zachowuje się wyjątkowo głupio, bo nikt mu nie odpowie prawie na pewno w ciągu najbliższej doby, a mimo to z jakiegoś powodu nadal nie ruszył się z krzesła stojącego przy biurku, z rezygnacją sięgnął po myszkę, żeby wyrzucić reklamę do kosza. Ale to nie była reklama... o ile agencja artystyczna Avalon nie miała w zwyczaju wysyłać spamu, oczywiście, bo właśnie ona widniała jako nadawca dopiero co otrzymanej przez Merlina wiadomości. Merlin z szybko bijącym sercem otworzył maila i przeczytał:

_Szanowny Panie, z przyjemnością zapraszamy Pana na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną w sprawie zatrudnienia Pana w roli osobistego asystenta Pana Bradleya Jamesa, która to rozmowa prowadzona osobiście przez Pana Bradleya Jamesa odbędzie się jutro o godzinie 10:00 w londyńskim biurze naszej agencji._

Pod spodem znajdował się adres rzeczonego biura i uprzejme pozdrowienie osobistej asystentki kierownika agencji.

Merlin był w tylko nieco mniejszym szoku niż w chwili, kiedy odnalazł Artura. Odpowiedzieli mu! Pozytywnie! I to jak szybko! A już jutro o dziesiątej rano zobaczy Artura! Kto by w to uwierzył! On definitywnie miał z tym problem.

Kiedy wreszcie przyjął do wiadomości, że to faktycznie prawda, że jutro w Londynie zobaczy w końcu Artura, że Kilgharrah nie kłamał ani się nie mylił i Artur naprawdę powrócił, zaczął się gorączkowo miotać po mieszkaniu. Starał się jak najszybciej spakować, zebrać razem wszystko, co będzie mu mogło być potrzebne następnego dnia, ale przez to, że tak bardzo się śpieszył, zajęło mu to ostatecznie znacznie więcej czasu, niż normalnie. Ostatecznie jednak z kompletem oryginałów dokumentów, których kopie niedawno wysłał do Avalonu mailem, opuścił dom i udał się na dworzec kolejowy. Pieszo, ponieważ miał na tyle blisko, że gdyby miał wezwać taksówkę i jechać nią, to najpewniej zajęłoby to więcej czasu. Jeden pociąg do Londynu uciekł mu tuż przed tym, zanim znalazł się na stacji, a drugi był za dwie godziny, które Merlin spędził na nerwowym przechadzaniu się po peronach. W trakcie podróży mimowolnie zasnął, bo w międzyczasie zrobiło się już bardzo późno, a wczesnym rankiem obudził się akurat w momencie, kiedy jego pociąg wjeżdżał na stację końcową.

Do dziesiątej pozostało jeszcze kilka godzin, więc Merlin postanowił przejść się po mieście. Powinien był wiedzieć lepiej, wybrać się bezpośrednio do agencji i tam czekać na umówioną porę, ale był tak wytrącony z równowagi, że nie skorzystał ze swojego wielowiekowego doświadczenia. Tym sposobem zdołał się oczywiście spóźnić - jak to miał w zwyczaju, więc nie powinien być specjalnie zdziwiony.

Zdyszany wpadł do Avalonu niecałe pięć minut po dziesiątej, podał uśmiechniętej sekretarce swoje dokumenty i pozwolił, żeby wskazała mu pomieszczenie, w którym po raz pierwszy od przeszło tysiąclecia miał się spotkać twarzą w twarz ze swoim przeznaczeniem.

Otworzył niczym niewyróżniające się drzwi i w milczeniu wszedł do pokoju; nie zauważył nawet, że wcześniej nie zapukał, ale nawet gdyby był tego świadomy, nie zdziwiłoby go to - wchodząc do komnat Artura, praktycznie nigdy nie pukał. Dlaczego miałby zacząć to robić teraz?

W pomieszczeniu, które mu wskazano, znajdował się stół obstawiony dwunastoma krzesłami, spośród których tylko jedno było zajęte. Siedział na nim jasnowłosy mężczyzna mający na oko dwadzieścia kilka lat, ubrany w koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i dżinsy. Merlin bez trudu rozpoznał w nim Artura... znaczy Bradleya Jamesa, choć mężczyzna miał opuszczoną głowę, bo przeglądał leżące przed nim dokumenty.

\- Spóźniłeś się - powiedział Ar... Bradley, wciąż nie podnosząc głowy.

Merlina nikt nie musiał o tym fakcie uświadamiać - doskonale wiedział, że się spóźnił. Wiedział też, że powinien okazać skruchę i przeprosić, jako że bezdyskusyjnie była to jego wina, więc tak po prostu wypadało. Szczególnie jeśli naprawdę chciał dostać tą pracę. Problem w tym, że widok Artura i dźwięk jego głosu automatycznie wyzwolił w Merlinie cechy sprzed wieków, na czele z zadziornością i zuchwalstwem. Widać Artur po prostu tak na niego działał.

\- Tylko o pięć minut - odparł Merlin zaczepnym tonem.

\- W dwudziestym pierwszym wieku czas to pieniądz... - Artur zawiesił głos, po czym przerzucił czytane dokumenty, żeby spojrzeć na ich tytułową stronę i dopiero wtedy dokończył: - ...Colinie Morganie. Nie jest mi potrzebny asystent, który będzie się spóźniał.

Po tych słowach Artur nadal siedział na tym samym krześle i niedbale przeglądał te same akta, a Merlin bez ruchu stał przy zamkniętych drzwiach prowadzących na korytarz. Prawdę mówiąc nie był w stanie się ruszyć: był tak pełny nadziei, kiedy dostał zaproszenie na to spotkanie, a teraz wszystko miało przepaść przez jedno głupie pięciominutowe spóźnienie?! O nie!

\- Więcej się nie spóźnię - zapewnił.

\- Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć - odparł Artur beznamiętnie.

\- Będę ci prał i prasował - zaoferował Merlin.

\- Czy to groźba? - spytał Artur, choć nadal nie wydawał się zainteresowany ani prowadzoną przez siebie rozmową, ani osobą swojego rozmówcy.

\- Będę ci serwować posiłki.

\- Yhm - zgodził się Artur spokojnie. - Tylko że stare jabłka i wczorajsze pieczywo to nie są moje ulubione dania.

\- Będę biegał na posyłki. Nosił twoje... rzeczy. - Musiał się pilnować, bo prawie powiedział _miecze i zbroje_. - Będę... będę... będę robił wszystko, czego sobie zażyczysz. - _Przynajmniej na początku_ , uspokoił się Merlin w myślach. _Potem możemy negocjować._

\- To każdy głupi może robić - stwierdził Artur i wreszcie uniósł wzrok, żeby spojrzeć na Merlina z czymś na kształt cienia zainteresowania. - Powiedz mi... Colinie Morganie... masz jakieś szczególne umiejętności, które przemawiałyby na twoją korzyść?

\- Umiem... - zaczął Merlin niepewnie, zastanawiając się, co on właściwie takiego umie. - Umiem... - Na dobrą sprawę była tylko jedna rzecz, którą umiał, jedna zdolność, jaką posługiwał się całe życie i mógł być jej pewny. Przydatna, czasem wręcz niezastąpiona. I niby prędzej czy później i tak zamierzał o niej powiedzieć Arturowi, ale niekoniecznie już na samym początku. - Umiem...

\- Czarować? - podpowiedział Artur. - Tak, to może się na coś przydać.

Merlin nie sądzi, że coś takiego zdarzy się kiedykolwiek w jego życiu, i pewnie nie uwierzyłby, gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że to się stanie, ale teraz nie miał wyboru, bo właśnie osobiście tego doświadczał. Zaniemówił. Kompletnie.

Arturowi zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać, bo nadal z zainteresowaniem przeglądał akta, którymi zajmował się odkąd Merlin wszedł do pokoju. Zupełnie jakby dawał Merlinowi czas i cierpliwie czekał na jego reakcję. A że Artur zawsze dotychczas był mniej więcej tak często cierpliwy, jak często Merlin tracił język w gębie, to sytuacja sprawiała wrażenie jeszcze bardziej surrealistycznej.

Koniec końców Merlin odzyskał mowę.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz - stwierdził z całą stanowczością, na jaką było go stać.

\- O magii - odparł Artur bezzwłocznie i tak nonszalancko, jak chyba nikt nigdy wcześniej nie wypowiedział tego konkretnego słowa. - Czary. No wiesz, coś takiego, co sprawia, że twoje tęczówki na mgnienie oka stają się złote, a na ludzi spadają gałęzie. Albo zrzucasz ich z koni siłą woli. Albo sprawiasz, że iskry układają się w wizerunek smoka. Właśnie, skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, to może powiesz mi, jakim sposobem kontrolujesz smoki, Merlinie?

Merlin był tak wstrząśnięty przemową Artura... Bradleya, że dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientował się, jak jasnowłosy aktor go nazwał. Poczuł, że opada mu szczęka; kompletnie nie mógł znaleźć w sobie siły, żeby zamknąć buzię.

Artur zerknął na niego znad dokumentów i roześmiał się. Śmiał się przez dłuższy czas, po czym wykrztusił:

\- Naprawdę, spodziewałem się, że nasze pierwsze spotkanie będzie niezwykłe, ale nie że aż tak. - Zaraz jednak szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy znikł. Artur zmrużył oczy. - Wiesz, Merlinie, lepiej usiądź, bo zaraz się przewrócisz - stwierdził z czymś na kształt troski w głosie.

Dopiero teraz Merlin poczuł, że chwieje się na nogach. Posłusznie opadł na najbliższe krzesło i wpatrzony w Artura wyjąkał:

\- Nie rozumiem.

Artur westchnął i podrapał się po głowie gestem, którego Merlin nie przypominał sobie u króla Camelotu.

\- Ja też nie bardzo - przyznał. - Pewnego dnia obudziłem się i po prostu wiedziałem. Wszystko. Nagle byłem jednocześnie Bradleyem Jamesem i Arturem Pendragonem. Pamiętałem całe swoje poprzednie życie i całe obecne. Na szczęście były one zupełnie oddzielne, nawet jeśli i wtedy byłem to ja, i teraz jestem. Pamiętam swoją śmierć, ale jednocześnie wiem, że nadal żyję. To dość... niezwykłe... uczucie. - Widać było, że jest zakłopotany; Merlin domyślił się, że głównie tym, że nie potrafi tego odpowiednio opisać. - A ty?

\- Ja... ja nigdy nie umarłem.

\- Przykro mi - stwierdził Artur, jakby potrafił zrozumieć, jak wielka samotność kryje się za tym krótkim oświadczeniem.

Merlin uśmiechnął się blado.

\- To nie twoja wina, Arturze. Nic z tego nie było twoją winą. Jeśli zawinił jakikolwiek człowiek, to byłem to ja. Tylko ja.

Merlin miał długie wieki na przemyślenie lat spędzonych w towarzystwie Artura, mnóstwo czasu, żeby zrozumieć i zaakceptować wszystko, co się stało. Żeby przyjąć naukę płynącą z jego własnych błędów, postanowić ich więcej nie popełniać. A mimo to znowu był tak bliski...

Pokręcił głową.

\- Byłem prawdziwym dupkiem - upierał się Artur.

Merlin poczuł, że powoli znów zaczyna być sobą. Miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć, ale zamiast tego odparł z pełną powagą:

\- Nie jestem w stanie zaprzeczyć, jeśli nie chcę skłamać. - Potem jednak nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się z prawdziwą radością. - Ale wiesz, Arturze, prawdę mówiąc mam nadzieję, że nie zmieniłeś się za bardzo. Tęskniłem za dawnym tobą - wyznał.

Patrzyli na siebie tak samo jak kiedyś, jak przed wiekami, aż w końcu Artur znów opuścił wzrok, żeby spojrzeć na leżące przed nim akta. Potem zamknął teczkę tym stanowczym gestem, który Merlin tak dobrze pamiętał.

\- Tak czy owak - odezwał się Artur poważnie, znów spojrzawszy na Merlina - nie mogę cię zatrudnić jako mojego asystenta.

Merlin poczuł, że blednie.

\- Naprawdę nie będę się już spóźniał - zapewnił gorączkowo.

\- Naprawdę w to nie wierzę - stwierdził Artur.

Merlin otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale Artur uniósł rękę i Merlin posłusznie zachował milczenie.

\- Wysłuchaj mnie, Merlinie. Dawno temu byłeś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Chcę, żebyś był nim nadal. Wtedy twoja rola mojego osobistego służącego nie przeszkadzała naszej przyjaźni... za bardzo i wierzę, że tym bardziej nie uniemożliwiłoby jej, gdybyś został moim asystentem. Kwestia w tym, że mam dla ciebie inną pracę. - Spod dotychczas przeglądanych dokumentów wyjął znacznie grubszy plik papieru, który pchnął po blacie stołu w kierunku Merlina. - Przejrzyj to i powiedz mi, co o tym myślisz.

Merlin machinalnie przekartkował coś, co z bliska wyglądało jak pokaźna, choć niedbale oprawiona książka, po czym podniósł wzrok, żeby ponownie spojrzeć na Artura. Nigdy dotąd nie pracował przy tworzeniu filmu i właściwie się na tym nie znał, ale...

\- Czy to jest scenariusz? - zapytał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Tak. Konkretnie scenariusz serialu, którym chciałem wywabić cię z ukrycia. Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale roboczy tytuł tej produkcji brzmi _Przygody Merlina_. I myślę, że przy nim zostaniemy.

Merlin, prawdę mówiąc, nie zauważył. Teraz zerknął na pierwszą stronę, żeby potwierdzić słowa Artura, choć wcale w nie nie wątpił, a potem powoli odwrócił ją i tym razem zamiast pobieżnie przejrzeć plik kartek, zaczął uważnie czytać treść. Już po kilku pierwszych linijkach wiedział, co ma przed sobą, ale nadal nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. Dopiero przeczytawszy dziesięć stron zaakceptował niezaprzeczalne. Odchylił się na krześle i wlepił pozbawiony wyrazu wzrok w Artura.

\- Chcę, żebyś zagrał Merlina - potwierdził jego przypuszczenia Artur.

\- Richard Wilson? - spytał Merlin słabym głosem.

\- Co Richard Wilson?

\- Myślałem, że to on ma zagrać Merlina.

\- Richard Wilson?! - Artur wytrzeszczył oczy na Merlina, a potem roześmiał się. - Żartujesz, prawda? Dlaczego Richard Wilson miałby grać ciebie?

\- Widziałem go w obsadzie.

Artur westchnął.

\- Richard Wilson zagra Gajusza - wyjaśnił. - Nie sądzisz, że jest do niego podobny? A już jak założy odpowiednią perukę, to byś ich nie odróżnił. Widziałem na własne oczy - zapewnił, po czym dodał zdecydowanie: - Nigdy nie zamierzałem obsadzić go w roli Merlina. Nie znaleźliśmy jeszcze odpowiedniego aktora do tej roli, cały czas szukaliśmy, ale Richarda Wilsona od początku nie braliśmy pod uwagę. Jest trochę zbyt... wiekowy.

\- We wszystkich mitach Merlin jest siwowłosym starcem - zauważył Merlin.

\- I moim mentorem - dodał Artur z krzywą miną. - Naprawdę nie wiem, kto tak to wszystko przeinaczył. - Pokręcił głową wyraźnie zniesmaczony.

Cóż, Merlin _wiedział_ , ale uznał, że nie musi wszystkiego Arturowi mówić. Każdy ma prawo do pewnych osobistych tajemnic i prywatności, prawda?

\- W każdym razie - ciągnął Artur - my postanowiliśmy pokazać tą historię tak, jak wyglądała faktycznie. Znaczy, ja postanowiłem, a BBC przystało na mój pomysł. Choć oczywiście nie mówiłem im, że jestem Arturem Pendragonem, więc _wiem_ , co jest prawdą, a co nią nie jest; ekscentryczność ma swoje granice. Z tym, że ja wiem to tylko z mojej strony, a serial ma być przede wszystkim o twoich przygodach, dlatego masz prawo powprowadzać pewne poprawki do scenariusza. Będziesz to miał zagwarantowane w kontrakcie... o ile oczywiście go podpiszesz.

Merlin bez słowa przeniósł wzrok z pełnej nadziei twarzy Artura na wciąż leżący przed nim scenariusz. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że skorzysta z tej okazji bycia z Arturem, jedynej w swoim rodzaju, nawet jeśli wcale nie był pewny, czy nakręcenie takiego serialu na pewno jest dobrym pomysłem. Czy współcześni ludzie są gotowi na prawdę. Chociaż... kto uwierzy, że właśnie tak było? Po tych wszystkich wiekach istnienia mitu arturiańskiego, po tych wszystkich interpretacjach i wersjach, w jakie obrosła jego pierwotna opowieść, kto odłoży między bajki legendę, a da wiarę serialowi o przyjaźni dwóch tak bardzo różnych, tak bardzo młodych mężczyzn?

A nawet jeśli się ktoś taki znajdzie, to co z tego? On będzie miał Artura, Artur będzie miał jego - tak naprawdę tylko to się liczyło.

Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Artura, który natychmiast wstał, żeby położyć przed Merlinem wyjęty z jego teczki kontrakt i wieczne pióro. Kiedy, przeczytawszy umowę, Merlin miał ją podpisać swoim prawdziwym imieniem, Artur chwycił go za rękę.

\- Nazywasz się Colin Morgan - przypomniał.

Merlin prawie się roześmiał. Artur znał go tak dobrze, że wydawało się to wręcz nierzeczywiste. Właśnie za tym tęsknił przez te wszystkie wieki. I teraz to miał. Być może, tym razem, już na zawsze.

Z rozmachem nakreślił fantazyjne _Colin Morgan_ pod kontraktem, ciesząc się myślą, że nikim innym nigdy więcej nie będzie. Osobiście tego dopilnuje, choć miał wrażenie, że Artur chętnie mu w tym pomoże, teraz, kiedy wszystko już wiedział.

No, prawie wszystko.


End file.
